Enchanted
by DA AWESOMEST CHICK
Summary: Fionna is asked to be Prince Gumball's date to another bi-annual Gumball ball, and she is getting tired of being patient with him, while waiting for her date to finish she meets a handsome stranger with black hair and crimson eyes, who befriends her. By the end of the night there is only one question in her mind: Who do I love? Based on the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. One-shot


Enchanted

_Author's Note: I was listening to the Taylor Swift song Enchanted and I couldn't resist writing this it is like the anthem of Fiolee to me at least it was perfect. I changed one word in the song, I changed You as in 'who do you love' to I as in 'who do I love'. Also the dress she is wearing is the one in the picture the blue one and here is the link if you would like to see it better _ . _Enjoy!_

Fionna's P.O.V.

I was on my way to Prince Gumball's castle, I didn't want to but Cake made me. I was invited to be the candy princes date to his bi-annual gumball ball. Last time I was asked out by Gumball it turned out to be the Ice Queen what a witch. I didn't really want to go as Gumball's date but my magical cat accepted for me. I sighed as I got closer. I was wearing a blue dress this time (I can't describe it's beauty cause if I did Cake would claw my eyes out for making it sound so lame) not white like Cake wanted, not pink like Gumball wanted, blue like I wanted. I took my hair out of my bunny hat and it was in a long ponytail that reached to my knees even in a ponytail. I loved my hair I just didn't like to leave it out it would just trip me up while I was out adventuring. I put a bunny headband in it's place._ Perfect, now I'm ready. _

"Fionna!" I heard Gumball call out

I rolled my eyes and put on a fake smile. Sure I still had a crush on the pink prince but I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Gumball! Are you ready to have fun?" I asked

"Oh Fionna I wish I could but I will only have time for one dance tonight with you so will you wait for me?" he asked

"Oh course I will wait for my favorite prince!" I exclaimed giggling but inside I was fuming

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_Selfish jerk he doesn't want me to have fun without him and that I can't dance with anyone else what should I do if somebody asks me! __He's done this everytime he asks me to 'spend' time with him._

"Great!" he took off runing without me to go intertain his precious guest.

I went inside a little while later after I had calmed down. Here I was again in the Candy Kingdome's ballroom and it just felt a little bit less magical than usual. Usually I would awe in it's greatness but tonight something was different I was used to it and now I didn't care.

___**Same old, tired lonely place**_

Everytime Gumball would come over I would place that fake smile, but if he even bothered to look in my eyes he would have noticed that I was anything but happy. I watched the crowd having fun without me because I had to wait for my stupid date to stop dancing with the other princesses.

___**Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**_

I was about to bail, but then I saw him. Immediatly I felt happy like a huge burden had been lifted off of my shoulders.

___**Vanished when I saw your face**_

I felt like I was in some old romance movie when the two lovers see eachother for the first time across the room from eachother at a party that neither of them are enjoying. It felt enchanted.

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

I saw him walk, no float, towards me and I looked in his eyes they seemed like I had knew him forever yet I had no idea who he was. I was puzzling me who this mysterious stranger looked like, finally I just gave up and sat waiting.

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me**_

"So what is a pretty girl like you just sitting here all alone and not out having some fun." he asked he had a deep voice but it was like honey.

"Avoiding creepy dudes like you." I said a smile crossing my face as he smirked.

He kept making silly comments seemingly trying to cheer me up and you know what it was working. I could come up with a come back to everything he threw at me and soon we were laughing. I quickly stiffled my laughter when I remembered that I wasn't supposed to have fun without Gumball. _Screw him._ I thought and then I told this stranger to meet me on the balcony in ten minutes. I went out to the balcony and waited for him. I did this to avoid suspicion of a certain prince. Ten minutes later I turned to see my stranger floating his way over.

_**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy**_

I talked to him some more and I finally thought to introduce myself.

"Fionna the Human." I said sticking out my fist to bump, Gumball always disapproved of this. However the stranger just chuckled,

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King." he said bumping my fist.

At first I was surprised I had just fist bumped a vampire but not only a vampire but a vampire _king_.

"Okay you can run in fear now." he said turning to fly off.

I grabbed his wrist "Don't go. I think it's awesome to have the honor to fist bump a vampire, and a vampire king at that." I let go of his wrist and he looked at me strangly.

"You aren't afraid?" he asked more to himself than to me

"Nope. I am Fionna the Adventurer the last human in AAA and everyday I go out and and slay evil monsters that attack stuff." I said proudly

"I see, I'm the vampire king who goes out and plays pranks on people." he chuckled

"Well I'm glad I meet you Marshall Lee. You made this night a whole lot better I just wish I gotton chance to dance." I sighed and then I felt something around my waist and my feet float off the ground. Inside I heard a slow song begin playing and someone say it was the last song of the night.

"Well you can dance with me" Marshall Lee smirked at me

"It's not like I have a choice now do I?" I rolled my eyes but secretly I was happy

"Nope" and we started dance he let me stand on his feet to keep from falling.

We dance until the song ended and I thought it ended way too soon.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_

"Hey bunny, I think I should get you back home." he said

"Okay I live in the grasslands, the only treefort out there it shouldn't be hard to find." I said taking his hand and leading him back inside not caring if Gumball saw or not.

We left the castle and Marshall thought it would be best if he carried me all the way back. The night was perfect the stars shone as bright as possible. I looked up at him and saw that he was extremily hansome. Fluffy black hair that covered some of his deep crimson eyes. He had two fangs popping out of his mouth but I didn't mind and then two identical bite marks on the right side of his next. I started blushing when I realized that I was checking this guy out. _Come on Fionna you are a mature girl of seventeen you can handle a hot guy_. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw my tree house coming up from the distance. I didn't want to be home so fast I wanted to hang out with my vampire friend some more, but I knew Cake wouldn't allow that.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

Marshall dropped me off at my house and I reluctantly let him go.

"Will I see you again?" I asked hope in my eyes

"That depends, do you or do you not want to go strangle pixies with me or not." he smirked

"Heck Yeah. See you tomorrow Marsh." I said I was excited I was going to see Marshall Lee again

"Night Bunny." he kissed my cheek and disappeared into the night. I went inside with a stupid grin on my face and my friend Cake got suspicious.

"Fionna why are you smiling like an idiot? Did Gumball finally ask you out on a real date?!" she asked and I sat down on my bed flopping on my back

"Something better." I was still grinning like no end

"He kissed you!?" she asked eager for my answer

"Yes." I said and she squealed

"I knew he liked you babycakes I just knew it." she did a little happy dance

"Not Gumball, Marshall Lee the vampire king. He took me home and kissed my cheek." I said she froze

"Did you say VAMPIRE KING!" Cake screamed

"Yes is that a problem?" I smiled dreamily at the cat

"Yes, I thought you had a date with the pink prince not the king of shadows?" she asked

"Well it's a long story," I scratched the back of my neck as I told my story from the time Gumball greeted me till now, "and then after you asked about my date I told you this story." I finished

"Girl I have two things to say. 1) That Gumball is going to taste my claws, royalty or not and 2) Marshall Lee is no good honey," those words stung "but I think that he's sweet on you so I can allow you two to be friends but nothing more until I give the okay. Okay?" she looked at me and I hugged her tightly

"Thanks Cake!" I said happy that she was still letting me see Marshall

"But I want you to think about something, Who do you love?" she walked to her drawer and went to sleep.

"Who do I love?" I murmured and tried to sleep

_**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

I give up on sleep and climb to the roof knowing that I would not be able to sleep with that question in my head. After a while I decide that it's to cold up here without a blanket and I go back inside. I look out the window I had just climbed in and wished the Marshall Lee would lazily float in like he owned the place.

_**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say**_

I heard strumming of a bass in the backround as I made my way to the closet to get a fluffy blanket but I brushed it off thinking I was hearing things then I heard a familiar voice, it said the exact words I was wanting it to say.

"_**It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"**_

I turned to see Marshall Lee strumming a bass and singing that it was enchanting to meet me.

"_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew"**_

I felt my heart melt, he felt the same way. He knew exactly what I was going through with my feelings.

"_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"**_

I was enchanted to meet you too Marshall Lee I could feel tears coming to my face. A stranger I had just met a few hours ago was making me fall in love with him. And I wasn't doing anything about it.

"_**This is me praying that"**_

"_**This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you"**_

It was like this song was written for us, and no one else. I knew that he had written it for me and I knew that if I had put my thoughts into a song it would be like this.

"_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you"**_

I saw in his eyes he knew that I was supposed to be on a date with Gumball and he was praying that I wasn't in love with the Prince of Candy. I knew who I loved. I joined him in the song.

"_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew"**_

"_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you"**_

He stopped strumming and got close to my face.

"_**Please don't be in love with someone else"**_

_**"Please don't have somebody waiting on you"**_

He kissed me on the lips this time. I felt like I was flying again and I kissed him back. Suddenly we heard a slow clapping behind us. We broke away and looked to where the clapping originated from and we saw Cake and BMO. BMO's recording button was on which meant she got the whole thing on tape.

"Fionna you found yourself a keeper. Even though he's a vampire I'm happy for you, and I take it you answered my question." she smiled slyly at Fionna

"Yes and I love Marshall Lee the Vampire King" I pulled him into another kiss and felt him smirking against my lips.

"So how are you going to break the news to Gumball?" Cake asked

"Well we were never really together so he should take it well." I shrugged

"And if he gets jealous then that's on him for leaving his date a pretty girl alone at a party." Marshall Lee smirked at the thought of the jealousy that Gumball would have.

He gave her another kiss and they went downstairs it was almost sunrise and they had a big day of adventuring ahead but first the young couple needed to sleep.

Cake walked downstairs to find her little sister and her vampire boyfriend snuggled together on the couch sleeping.

"You got yourself a keeper girl." she chuckled and snapped a photo and put it into the album.


End file.
